narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Infos über Tobi
(Spoiler) Ich seh gerade, dass bei den Spoilerinformationen über Tobi drin steht, dass er Akatsuki gegründet hat, trau mich die Seite aber nicht zu ändern, weil ich mich mit den ganzen Sonderzeichen die man offensichtlich gebraucht nicht auskenne. Deshalb möchte ich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass die Seite laut der letzten Anime Episode überarbeitet werden sollte. Soweit ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat Yahiko Akatsuki zusammen mit Nagato und Konan gegründet. Kalikma (Diskussion) 21:50, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Danke das du aufpasst und uns verbessern willst. Wir sind hier auf dem stand vom Manga und nicht vom Anime und wissen daher schon lange das Tobi nicht Akatsuki gegründet hat. Leider ist Tobi ein Artikel der für die Überarbeitung sehr viel Zeit benötigt und somit gerade nicht mehr auf den neusten Stand ist. Einer unserer Admins Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ bearbeitet den Artikel über Tobi schon auf seiner Testseite, wenn du für ihn verbesserungsvorschläge hast schreib ihm persönlich an.. ACHTUNG er bringt den artikel auf den neusten Stand des Mangas, wenn du nur den aime siehts wirst du auf sehr viele neue informationen treffen!!! Ansonsten kannst du aber auch gerne die Artikel hier in der Wiki bearbeiten, traue dich ruhig! wir können jederzeit gute Wikiarbeiter gebrauchen und selbst wenn du etwas falsch machst, werden wir dich verbessern und dir helfen. Bei fragen kannst du mich oder einen anderen Admin gerne auch auf unserer Dissi anschreiben [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 09:20, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Na dann, gesagt, getan. Ich habe mein Bestes versucht und es vorläufig mal geändert. Ist nicht perfekt, aber bissl mehr up to date ;) Das macht Spaß, würde ich gerne öfters machen, danke fürs ermutigen! Gruß --Kalikma 10:44, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt hab ich mir die Testseite mal angeschaut, das sieht super aus. Da kann man nicht mehr viel verbessern, außer zwei Tippfehler ;). Vor allem interessiert mich, wieso Obito das Wiederbelbungsjutsu nochmal anwenden kann, weil ich dachte, dass man das nur einmal pro Rinneganbesitzer, also einmal pro existierenden Rinneganaugen anweden kann, außerdem wird interessant wieso Obito gesagt hat, dass Nagato die Augen von ihm (Madara) bekommen hat, ich dachte er wurde so geboren, man sieht ihn nämlich als ganz kleines Kind in einem Rückblick und als letztes ist interessant wieso Obito Madara wiederbeleben könnte, weil Nagato damals gesagt hat, er könne nicht weiter in die Vergangenheit zurück und nur die Menschen beleben, die nach seiner Ankunft in Konoha getötet wurden. Vielleicht sollt ich endlich mal anfangen Mangas zu lesen, aber da steht oft nur so wenig Text? Gibts dafür irgendwelche Tipps, wie man was im Manga interpretieren kann? --Kalikma 10:57, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) DaJ ist unser bester Artikel-schreiber, er hat den Artikel noch nicht fertig, wenn er es ist sind da auch keine Tippfehler mehr :) Lies den Manga, es ist am anfang etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast ist es viel besser als der Anime! Im Manga kommt genau das selbe vor wie im Anime! Das ist doch gerade das interessante an den Mangas, das man da soviel reininterpretieren kann. Am anfang ist es manchmal schwer zu unterscheiden was wer zu wem sagt oder so, aber daran gewöhnt man sich. Ein Tipp von mir wäre alles was du nicht verstehst oder interpretieren kannst hier in unsere Wiki zu schreiben, das machen sehr viele und es entstehen immer gute diskussionen und es wird einiges klar! Wir haben dazu im Forum einige Disskusionsrunden, z.b. über den letzten Manga Forum:Kapitel 662 Diskussion. Dort wird von uns alles geklärt und sonst kannst du auch unsere Inhaltsangaben zu den Kapiteln lesen, die kommen sehr schnell raus und beschreiben ebenfalls sehr gut was im manga passiert, Lass dich einfach darauf ein und bei fragen kannst du gerne die Wiki hier nutzen um diese zubeantworten [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:10, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC)